


You Can Hold It

by lewd-igi (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Kinky sex, Omorashi, Quite a lot of piss, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9754571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lewd-igi
Summary: A night of fun awaits you and Mario (who hasn't been to the bathroom in a while)





	

“Gotta go,gotta go…” Mario mumbled to himself,pulling off his shirt. You two had agreed to meeting in your house that evening for a little time together. Sounded great,right? But there was only one problem-Mario hadn’t been to the bathroom in a while,and now he was to the point of bursting. He squirmed and moaned while he undressed,being extra careful around his overfilled bladder,and seconds later he was in your bedroom sitting on the bed,completely nude and fidgeting,covering his penis with his hands.

About a while later,you enter the room,dressed in a skimpy blue lace lingerie and garter set. “What’s wrong? You’re squirmin’ like a slug on salt.” You purposely made sure that Mario was desperate,you had something fun in mind you couldn’t wait to try out.

“I-I..” Mario started,fidgeting. A sudden spasm washed over him,causing him to bend over and moan. “Mmmmnn...c-can’t hold it…”

You smirk and gently pry his hands away from his cock. “Don’t worry...soon you’ll feel better..”

“L-Look,if we’re g-gonna do...lewd things,a-at least let me go pee first…” Mario gritted his teeth and tried to hold back.

“Not gonna happen.”

He gasped. The bathroom was off limits,he had no other way of getting relief. “F-Fine...but if you end up getting peed on it’s your fault..”

“Oh,don’t worry. I won’t mind…” you say as you gently pin him onto the bed. You stand over him and perform a sexy striptease,first lifting the lace bra over your chest,exposing your breasts,then slipping off the thin thong panties,all while making provocative poses and sounds. “Like what you see?” you tease,wearing nothing but the garters.

“I-I probably would if I wasn’t so full…” Mario moaned,his body shaking.

You sit down,your breasts moving slightly. Leaning in,you reach for his mouth and give him a deep,passionate kiss,circling your tongue around his. Mario resists at first,but gives in,at least the makeout session kept his mind off of his very full bladder.

Only when you pull away from the kiss the spasms return,causing Mario to nearly scream and double over. “Ohhh~...I gotta pee s-so badly…” he moans,grabbing his cock,legs wound tightly around his wrists. His body is shaking,you noticed.

“Relax,” you say,prying his hands away again and pinning them to the pillows by his wrists with your hands.

“I-If I relax I’ll pee all over your sheets,” he whimpers.

“Shhh.” You move up and start to dry-hump him,rubbing your moist,glistening womanhood on his healthy testicles.

“H-Haa-!! Stop…” Mario yelps,another spasm washing over him. You notice a small golden bead of urine forming at the tip of his cock.

“Mmnn...stop being so tense..” you moan seductively as you continue your humping.

“Oooohhh...c-can’t hold it…” he moans,seeming to be in pain from his full bladder.

Now comes the fun part. You circle your tender lips around his dick and start to deepthroat him. Mario nearly screams as another painful spasm washes over him,causing him to spurt a little. The warm liquid spurts out,hitting the roof of your mouth before dancing across your tongue. You lick away the leftover urine and decide that you want every drop of his delicious urine. Every last drop of it inside of you.

Mario’s breathing degenerated into short little catchbreaths as he struggled to hold in his pee. “H-Haa...ahh...ah..h-haa...I-I...need to..g-go pee~...” he stutters.

“Hang on,I’ll let you pee…” you say. Now the real fun comes. You slide away from him,force his legs apart with your hands,gently grab his tender,moistened cock and slowly but forcefully ease your vagina on top of it,pushing him inside of you. Mario yelps and moans upon penetration,feeling tempted to just let go. “W-What are you..!? P-Please,just let me go pee..!! I-I gotta go so badly it hurts!”

Ignoring his pleas,you slide up and down,your hands on his chest as he involuntarily penetrates your pussy. Now that he’s inside you,you can’t help but feel how large his dick is... “Ohh...y-you’re so strong..” you moan.

Meanwhile Mario sounds nowhere near pleasured,instead sounding in pain as you glide along his cock. “Hh..haa..hh...a-ah..hh..”  
You feel the occasional spurts of his warm urine jet out of him and hitting the walls of your vagina,and this feels so good…”Nnn..harder…”you moan.

“I-I’m not even..” Mario pleads.

Up and down,up and down,his penis banging against your pussy... Mario hisses as he tries desperately not to urinate while inside of you.

Seeing that this could get messy,you lift him up while he’s still inside you. He seemed so light…”Why don’t we take this to the bathtub..”  
Carrying him,you head to the tub in the bathroom,his cock moving around inside of you with every step. As you pass the toilet,Mario makes a futile reach for it while being dragged away. “Haa..h-haa...I-I’m g-gonna wet myself..” he moans in defeat.

Finally you make it to the bathtub,and this time you sit down in while Mario’s across your lap,his body shaking. You give him a look that tells him “you know what to do”. Moaning,he slowly starts thrusting his cock inside of you,the contents of his bladder sloshing around.

You moan seductively as he thrusts,gripping his firm butt cheeks. “F-Faster..!” you nearly shout. He listens and goes faster,more pleasured moans escaping you. You remove your hands from his butt and grab his and place them on your breasts,attempting to get him to grope you but he refuses,his eyes tightly closed. He looked as if he was about to cry.

“nn...I-I can’t hold it anymore…” Mario moans finally,giving up trying to hold it. His thrusting slows as more spurts of urine jet out of him. You smirk,knowing he gave up.

His breathing and speech slows into moans and sighs,and finally…. “hh…nnn…”

Suddenly there’s a long hissing sound,followed by a pleasured “hhaaaaaaaahhh…”

The warm urine jets out of him at near violent force,filling up your cervix with his oh-so desired liquid. You yelp loudly as he urinates inside you,near climax,feeling so turned on right now.

  
“aahhhh….y-yeaaahh…” More relieved sighs and moans escape Mario as excess urine trickles out of your pussy at a steady flow. Finally and suddenly you reach climax,your pussy tightening around his dampened cock,shutting off the flow of excess urine. Something else squirts out of you however. He pulls out and lets the golden liquid flow out and all over your body. You finger yourself and lick the drops of his urine off of your finger. It tastes nice,mixed with your body nectar.

“Mmmnnn...t-that’s better…” Mario sighs,obviously very relieved as he continues peeing all over your naked body. He really had to go if he’s peeing this much,you think. His eyes are halfway closed even though his irises are visible,they’re rolled high in relief. You think his bladder’s filling up as fast as it’s emptying.

“Y-You like this,don’t you..” he asks,his voice a relieved, dreamy sigh. He puts his thumb over his cock,stopping the urine flow,and since Mario already knew what you wanted,you let him gently force his dick into your mouth,where he lets loose another strong stream of urine.

“Mmmmnnn… I-I told you I’d end up p-peeing all over you..” Mario sighs. “B-But who woulda thought I’d end up peeing in you,h-huh..” He laughs weakly,seemingly exhausted from trying to keep his bladder under control,and it isn’t long before his laughter degenerates into more relieved sighs.

Finally his stream slows to a gentle drip before shutting off completely. He pulls out,sighing. “That’s better…” He smiles a weak smile. “Do you want to keep going,or…”

“Shut up and screw me,you adorable little..”  
You grab him and force his dick inside of you again,only this time Mario doesn’t resist. He moans,feeling the warmth of your pussy against his tender cock.

“H-Haa..y-you’re so w-warm in there..” he sighs,letting you push against him,forcing his cock inside and out of you. He grabs you for support,wrapping his arms around your back. The two of you screw for a while untill Mario reaches climax,screaming loudly as he comes,inside for a while before pulling out and letting the rest of his juices spurt out all over your body. Finally his body goes limp,his breathing ragged as he leans against you for comfort.

“I’m tired..” he moans,very close to dozing off.

“We gotta shower first,” you giggle,grabbing the showerhead.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Morning After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825431) by [lewd-igi (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lewd-igi)




End file.
